


【双言短车】规矩

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 写得不是很好，一些好的想法都没写出来，也没把老板是个调教老手的感觉表现出来，我果然又进入禁欲期了，是酒吧暗语的番外，以及老板不是言和，是黑言（明明没差）大家勉强看看吧，我先去死一死





	【双言短车】规矩

**Author's Note:**

> 写得不是很好，一些好的想法都没写出来，也没把老板是个调教老手的感觉表现出来，我果然又进入禁欲期了，是酒吧暗语的番外，以及老板不是言和，是黑言（明明没差）大家勉强看看吧，我先去死一死

【双言短车】规矩  
————分割线————  
言和，准确来说是黑言，送走了酒吧里最后一个顾客，又把房间钥匙给了在角落里恩爱的小情侣后才扯开领带随手扔在吧台上。  
“今天人比较少。”黑言看了看手表发现比平时结束得早，目光转向吧台后方的房间，嘴角不由得上扬。  
“小可爱还醒着吗？”黑言反手锁上门，双眼早已适应昏暗的环境，即便在这小黑屋内也能看见面前的人。  
“唔……”锁链被拖动的声音在狭小的房间内格外刺耳。  
“小可怜。”黑言伸手揭开了言和嘴上的胶布，后者吃痛颤抖起来，干裂的嘴唇被扯出伤口，猩甜的血液是言和今天喝到的第一口“水”。  
“水……”言和的身子前倾，被绑住的双手撑在身前，脖子上的项圈连着的铁链拉紧，脚腕和小腿上青紫一片，近乎嵌进肌肉的皮带死死固定住言和，双膝因长时间跪着早已不属于自己，幸好下面垫了两件衣服不然更惨。  
“渴了？”黑言上前抱住言和，温柔地抚摸她的白色短发。  
“嗯……”言和的嗓子已经快哑得说不出话，大脑已经有了眩晕感，只怕离脱水不远了，说完，言和便没了动作，像是昏睡过去一般。  
言和再次恢复意识，唇上的伤口已经被血凝住，嗓子也不再像里面有沙子那样疼痛难忍，头顶上那只手还在揉着自己的短发，鼻腔里满是酒气。  
“什么时候没电的？”黑言感觉到了言和的苏醒，松开手从旁边拽了把椅子，左腿伸进言和的两腿间，脚尖拨弄停止工作却仍被小穴含住的按摩棒。  
“唔~酒……酒吧开门的时候。”言和好不容易冷静下来的身体对小穴中的摩擦给出极大的反应，触电般得颤抖后下身又开始分泌爱液。  
“为什么不喊我呢？”黑言将因为小穴变得湿润而有所下滑的按摩棒重又推回深处。  
“嗯啊~胶……胶带……嘴……唔嗯~”言和试图解释，只是黑言怎么会不知道呢，她既然封住了言和的嘴还问这问题，不过是想找个借口让言和更加糟糕而已。  
“还是不听话呢。”即使在黑暗中，言和也能知道黑言脸上标志性的微笑沉了下去，椅子被推开刮地的声音刺痛言和的鼓膜，黑言取出了小穴里的异物随手扔到一边。  
“唔~老板……我不行了……呜~”一直被塞满的下身已经难以闭合，内里的爱液毫无阻拦地流下，腿根处一片泥泞。  
“小可怜。”黑言只是重复了一句，蹲在言和的面前拽着项圈上的铁链让她直视着自己，修长的手探到言和下身，并起三指直接插进深处。  
“唔嗯~老板……唔~疼……”黑言并没有刻意去修剪指甲，娇嫩的内壁被黑言粗暴的动作弄疼，言和缩了缩身子，黑暗中根本看不清黑言的眼睛，后颈又被粗糙的项圈磨红。  
“下面咬紧了，是觉得没有按摩棒爽？”黑言松开铁链一巴掌拍在言和腿根处，手指用力往敏感处顶了顶。  
“啊~唔嗯~”言和不敢反抗，紧绷肌肉让下面的小嘴紧紧包裹住黑言的手指。  
“Good girl.”黑言笑了笑，奖赏般的解开了言和手腕上的束缚，右手的动作不停，在敏感的小穴深处顶弄。  
“哼嗯~老板……唔啊~”言和在得到小小的自由后立刻贴上了黑言，却又不敢揉皱她的衬衫，只好握紧拳头来承受这快感。  
“想去吗？”黑言舔舐着言和的耳廓，呻吟和喘息声带上了哭腔在自己耳边环绕，内心一种莫名的满足感涌现。  
“嗯~”言和颤抖着身子，明明欺负自己，将各种情色玩具试用在自己身上的就是现在抱着的人，可是黑言身上的气息太过让人安心和温暖，不自觉地让人想靠近和依赖。  
“那就去吧。”黑言笑了笑给了言和许可证，压抑的呻吟闷在了喉咙中，环着自己的双臂用力，大量温热的液体洒在掌心，手指抽出后又顺着腿根流下。  
“呼……老板……唔~”言和环着的黑言抽身离开，无力的身子差点摔在地上，耳边传来翻找东西的声音，没一会儿脚步声靠近，黑言温暖的掌心摆弄着言和的身体将冰冷的器具戴上。  
先是连着跳蛋的乳首夹，再是表面满是颗粒将小穴撑到极致的按摩棒。  
“嗯？”最后戴口球的时候言和摇着头躲开了，黑言皱了皱眉，伸手掐着言和的脖子居高临下地看着她。  
“我……老板……想和……你睡……”言和断断续续地说出请求，蓝色的双眼含着水光，眼角微红，在黑言看来像只可怜的小兔子。  
“我可以理解为撒娇吗？”黑言放开言和，随手扔掉口球，指腹轻抚言和的眼角。  
“可以哦，但是能和我一起睡在床上的只能是猫咪或者兔子呢，选一个吧。”黑言就像知道言和会有这样的请求似的，从外衣口袋里掏出两条“尾巴”。  
“我亲爱的言和，你现在是老板的所有物喽。”“是，老板。”


End file.
